


[授权翻译]The Boys All Love to Stare

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Crossdressing, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Floor Sex, Football, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Wall Sex, but not really in public, cheerleading, sex in a public place, there is a lot of sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Charles正靠在一排柜子上，双臂交叉，身上穿着一件女式拉拉队队服。Erik发出一串介乎于尖叫和喘息间的声音。“惊喜。”Charles说道。<br/>（Charles穿着拉拉队服和Erik嘿嘿嘿。就是这样。就是这样的一个污。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]The Boys All Love to Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boys All Love to Stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117030) by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack). 



##  ****The Boys All Love to Stare** **

 

##  ****作者：****[ niniblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack)

 

翻译：Fassavoy翻译组

 

 

****正文：** **

 

“那到底是怎么回事，Lehnsherr？”

 

 

Erik用力拽下他的头盔，耸了耸肩在长凳上坐下，并没有看Logan。“抱歉，教练。”

 

 

Logan大步走过去正对Erik站定，双手撑在他的髋部上。Erik感觉Logan的视线都能他的头顶上盯穿一个洞了，最终他放弃地抬头望去。“那，”Logan重复到，“到底是什么鬼？”

 

 

 “未拿下第一次进攻？(*)”Erik小心问道。当Logan一巴掌招呼到他头顶时他畏缩了一下。

(*注：橄榄球中进攻方第一次进攻机会，推进10码获得下一个进攻4次机会。)

 

 

 “在场上集中点儿精神。别为你打得像个 _ _懒宝宝__ 找任何借口。”为了全队荣誉，Logan冲他喊道，然后转身回到赛场继续冲后卫吼。

 

 

Erik感到心下一沉，转而发现Charles正在边线那边看着他。 _ _没那么糟的。__ Charles用心灵感应告诉他，歪了歪他的头，然后投给Erik一副同情的表情。

 

 

 _ _你真贴心，__ Erik回复道。 _ _我们已经被打得屁滚尿流了。__ 这可是大实话，Westchester高中凤凰队目前和Genosha预科学院打了个11：24。两队早就相争已久，但Erik在这场比赛上显然状态不佳，屡屡失误。

 

 

Erik使劲地瞪着赛场，场上他们的后卫正力争把Genosha防到第二次进攻。而Charles出现在他身后，双臂越过他的肩膀抱住他，把下巴抵在他的肩甲上，Erik吓了一大跳。他惊愕地看着Charles还拿在手里的闪光金箔花球，然后微微转了下头说道，“你应该正在加油呢。”他能听见在他们身后的其他拉拉队队员正在唱， _ _雄起，Big D，雄起。__

__

 

 “加油Erik！大英雄！加油Erik!冲冲冲！”

 

 

Erik用笑声打断了Charles，而Charles则在他的脸颊印上一吻。“你要重回场上，然后赢得这场比赛。”Charles说道。

 

 

 “只剩四分钟了。”Erik指出。他必须先得回球，然后触地完成一个达阵(*)，得到附加分，把球交还给Genosha，然后得 _ _再__ 把球拿回来，然后再完成另一次触地得分，这样也只能打个平局。

（*注：球被带入或踢入对方达阵区时，攻方球员以身体带球压地称为达阵，可得5分。）

 

 

“对，你会赢的，”Charles说道，并捏了捏Erik的肩膀，“因为在你赢后我有个惊喜要给你。”

 

 

 “什么样的惊喜？”Erik问道。

 

 

Charles的笑容变得不好意思起来。“哎呀，等你赢了你就知道了。”

 

 

Erik本想追问更多下去，但他用余光瞥到Logan正气冲冲地走过来。

 

 

 “停止和拉拉队员调情。给我滚过来，Lehnsherr！”

 

 

Charles退后，好让Erik起来，然后用他的花球推了他一把。“上吧，宝贝儿。”

 

 

Erik转过来，倒退着走了几步然后说道，“我想知道到底是什么惊喜。”

 

 

 _ _你会知道的，__ Charles说道，并仍旧得意地笑着。 _ _如果你赢了的话。__

__

 

 _ _如果我没有呢？__ Erik问道。

 

 

__我想我会去看看Genosha的四分卫是否想要这惊喜。_ _

__

__

Erik感到熊熊嫉妒之火在他体内燃起。 _ _Shaw可能根本就不知道该怎么办，__ 他告诉Charles。

 

 

他感受到一股戏谑，然后Charles开口道， _ _那你最好先打败他__ 。

 

 

无论是什么奖励，他反正是将这惊喜当作动力。最后Erik确实把Shaw打败了。不管Charles在计划着什么样的惊喜——肯定是个污污的惊喜，他很确定，Charles于此可谓是诡计颇多——引导球队到第一个达阵得到附加分，然后是一个令人惊叹的回转悬空球，把拉门和球门的距离拉近到10码远。在试图开始下一轮时他差点分神，但是他忍住了。——在边线上拉拉队队员正在表演着，Charles正把他的腿踢得几乎越过头顶。Erik设法传递给Azazel一个完美的弧形球，而Azazel运进了并平了比赛。现在只剩加分踢球（*）了，他们必须赢。

（*注：橄榄球中局末平分后的分数。）

 

 

Erik给了那个踢球员——正要上阵的一个叫Bobby的新人，他实在没法被选作代表队成员——一个鼓励的笑容。Bobby看起来被吓得一愣，但总之是领会他的意思了，所以Erik真的无所谓这个孩子是不是怕他。

 

 

观众和候补们都上蹿下跳，大笑大叫。Erik感觉爽翻了，他上前给了Charles一个拥抱，几乎把他给举了起来原地转圈。他把Charles放了下来，弯下去亲他。但马上被队友们拉走，这样他们就能把佳得乐（*）倒在Logan身上了。每次赢得比赛后Logan脸上那种顺从的表情总是比赛最棒的一部分。

（*注：Gatorade佳得乐，一种运动型饮料。）

 

 

 _ _你能想办法最后一个离开更衣室吗？__ Charles问道。

 

 

__好的，_ _ __Erik回道。_ _ __有什么特殊的原因吗？庆功会在Azazel家举行。我知道，_ _ __Charles说。_ _ __更衣室见。_ _

__

__

\---

更衣室空无一人，Erik坐在一条长凳上，正翻着他的手机浏览比赛的图片——Raven发了一张拉拉队队员们正看向赛场的图片，颇具美感的。然而场上的情景倒是被虚化了。没被模糊掉的是Charles那完美地裹在他紧身制服裤里的屁股——使得Erik没听见有其他人进来了。有人清了清嗓子，这时他才听见，然后抬头看了看。

 

 

Charles正靠在一排柜子上，双臂交叉，身上穿着一件女式拉拉队队服。

 

 

Erik发出了一串介乎于尖叫和喘息间的声音，他的手机从他无力的指间掉落。

 

 

 “惊喜。”Charles说。

 

 

Erik定睛一看。他大脑里负责组织连贯思维的部分目前正专注于编写目录关于Charles现在的样子：Charles的二头肌在黄蓝条纹的衬托下看起来显得线条更加明显，他的上装太短，与裙装相交的地方露出了一节肚子。百褶裙在大腿处微微敞开着，不知为何，他的腿看起来比平时更加修长，脚上还穿着属于他自己制服一部分的白色网球鞋，现在他正一脚轻点着地板等着Erik开口说话。

 

 

 “嗯。”Erik试图开口。

 

 

Charles哼了一声。“猜到了你会喜欢，可没猜到你大脑会直接当机。”

 

 

 “你…“Erik试着说话。“我…“

 

 

Charles大笑，终于开始同情他然后向前走去。裙子在他的腿间沙沙作响，刚能伸手够到，Erik就把手放在了Charles的屁股上。

 

 

 “我没料到是这个，”Erik说，抬头看着Charles。他们以前从未玩过变装，更别提让Charles穿上拉拉队女装制服了。Erik的老二顶着牛仔裤，硬的他十分不舒服，但他十分确定他的血液全部冲到了那里。

 

 

Charles笑了笑。“可你喜欢。”毋庸置疑。他一条腿跪在长凳上，靠着Erik的大腿，另一只跨坐在他身上。Erik不由自主地往上一顶。

 

 

 “我…好吧，“Erik说。“你从哪儿拿到的？“

 

 

 “我们有剩的，”Charles说道。他把双手放在Erik的肩上以保持平衡，然后一只手抬起Erik的下巴，附身吻住，吮吸着Erik的舌。

 

 

Erik因这深吻全身紧绷，一只手伸到Charles的背后将他拉得更近，另一只手滑了下去，覆上Charles的臀。他的手伸进裙下，未有阻隔，只摸到肌肤，他呻吟出声，一边想把Charles拉下来正面对着他，也开始再次顶撞起来。

 

 

Charles顺从着，他在Erik的怀里贴得更紧，贴着他摆动起来，，终于给了Erik一直想要的“摩擦”。他将一只手绕进Erik脑后的头发里，拉着短发将Erik的脑袋引到一旁，那样他就好从Erik的脸颊一路亲吻而下。

 

 

Erik紧握住他臀部，Charles从喉中发出了一声咕哝。一根指尖过抚过他的小穴，Erik发现那里早已变得湿润，穴口微张。Erik更用力，指尖轻而易举的就滑了进去。

 

 

Charles不停喘息，用劲地吮吸着Erik耳后的肌肤，同时臀部贴紧Erik的手掌。

 

 

 “你已经湿了。”Erik说道，抽出手指描画着Charles小穴的边缘，而另一只手抓着他的屁股，力道大得也许会留下瘀痕。

 

 

Charles喘着气说道，“这样能给咱们省点儿时间。”他投射给了Erik一段记忆：他等到所有女孩都离开更衣室后，偷偷摸摸拿到多的队服，然后回来趴在长凳上用手指给自己做扩张。

 

 

 “操。”Erik嘀咕道，使劲眨眼把自己拉回现实。他退后稍许，Charles冲他窃笑着，脸色潮红，脸上满是愉悦。

 

 

Erik用手把Charles的屁股牢牢抓着，然后站起来向前走了两步，猛地把Charles推到柜子上。

 

 

Charles发出惊喜的尖叫，攀着他的肩膀，双腿缠绕到Erik的腰上。Erik不给他说话的机会，保持着这个姿势吻上Charles，在他的口腔内大肆舔舐。Charles也以同样的力度侵虐地回吻，在齿间吮吸着Erik的下唇并轻轻啃咬。短裙已然被掀起若此，Erik能感受到Charles的阴茎正在摩擦着他的肚子。

 

 

他略微蹲下让Charles重新站起来，随后双膝微屈。他把两手绕到Charles的膝后，温柔地把他的双腿拉得更开，轻轻地游走上他的大腿，激起了Charles的一串鸡皮疙瘩。随后，他把短裙拽下扔开，开始从上到下地舔着Charles的老二。而在他的上面，Charles发出了一声沉闷的杂音。Erik的双唇在Charles的龟头上不断缠绵吮吸着，激起了一声娇喘，而Charles把头靠回去时柜子 _ _叮咚__ 作响。

 

 

 “操。”Charles说道，他大口喘着气，双手插入Erik发间，紧紧地，但不至于拉扯到。

 

 

 “嗯…”Erik含着Charles的阴茎发出低吟。虽然他们想要保持安静，但Charles不能自已般地大声呻吟喘息着。Erik很爱听到他的声音，因为是自己让Charles发出了这些声音。

 

 

 “停下，停下来。”Charles气吁吁地说，手指在Erik的发间收紧。

 

 

Erik退了出来，擦了擦下巴然后抬头看着Charles。

 

 

Charles正大喘着气，面色通红心脏直跳。他松开手，手指开始卷着Erik的头发。“我可不是为了咱俩换着做口活而做的扩张。”他说。

 

 

Erik笑了。“但裙子确实让口活方便多了。”他坐了回去，俯身试图调整他那正不舒服地顶着牛仔裤拉链的硬老二。

 

 

Charles的双眼追随着他的动作，然后说道，“把你的裤子脱了。”

 

 

 “只是裤子吗？“

 

 

Charles踢了踢他的膝盖。“快点。全部。现在。”

 

 

“你不会把裙子脱了，对吧？”Erik问道。他一直在幻想把Charles按趴在其中一张长凳上，掀起他的裙子然后用自己的舌头去操他，在狠狠操的同时，用手在Charles的裙下肆虐。

 

 

Erik想这个想疯了，然后在Charles开始啜泣时，他知道Charles也在向往这么做。Charles突然膝盖一软，跪坐在Erik面前，并开始与他的T恤做斗争。“认真的，把这个脱了，就现在，我想在上面动。”

 

 

Erik于是配合他，抬高手臂好让Charles把衬衫扯过头顶，然后自己解开牛仔裤的扣子并拉下了拉链。Charles猛地把一只手插入Erik的裤子前端，隔着内裤揉抓着他的阴茎，引起Erik的不住呻吟，终于得到慰藉，他的臀部不自觉地猛动。

 

 

Charles隔着裤子捏了几下，然后把Erik推到躺在地上，以便他好把Erik的裤子扒到膝盖下。Erik把自己的内裤也一道往下扒，裤子内裤挤在一团后，他终于甩掉了鞋子。最后，他全身赤裸，Charles迫不及待跨坐在他身上，往下蹭着没有任何束缚的阴茎。

 

 

Erik弓着背向上冲撞着。Charles倾身去吻他，双手则撑在Erik脑袋两旁。Erik伸出一只手缠上了Charles的背脊，抓着队服料子的顶部把他拉低让两人胸腔相抵，然后在齿颊间吮吸着Charles的下唇。

 

 

过了一小会儿，Charles退了回去。“等一下。”他说道，然后从Erik的身上爬了下来，无视了对方的抗议。他爬着找之前落在柜子旁的书包。Erik坐起了身子看着，Charles撑靠在双手和双膝上的姿势意味着他的臀部近乎全裸——拉拉队服的裙子真是该死的短。Charles一定感知到了Erik的想法，因为他开始摇晃起了他的屁股，直到他终于从某个口袋挖出了一罐润滑剂和一个安全套。他把套子扔给Erik，对方撕扯开包装然后笨手笨脚地尽可能快地套了上去。他拿着润滑剂爬回来，再次跨坐在了Erik的大腿上。

 

 

Erik刚把套子套上，Charles就伸出了一只灵巧的手包裹上他，撸动了几下。他牢牢地抓着Erik阴茎的底部，平稳地把着引导到他的小穴上。老二没入后穴的同时，Erik盯着Charles的脸庞，试图专注于除了Charles有多热多紧外的其他什么上，好让他不会秒射出来。Charles的双瞳在Erik的龟头顶开那最紧的一圈肌肉的时候不禁放大，他的嘴大张着，在沉得更下时抽着气，直到他的臀部终于抵靠到了Erik的大腿，Erik的阴茎埋入到了这个角度所能达到的极限。

 

 

Charles向前摇动了一下，哼哧喘气，而Erik则大声地呻吟了出来，脑袋向后倾斜，直到他终于看回Charles前，他都双眼无神地盯了天花板好一会儿。

 

 

Charles与他视线相接，依旧粗喘着气，嘴巴大张，然后再次晃动起来。

 

 

 “过来。”Erik说道，把手从Charles的屁股移到肩上，引导他低下身来好让自己能倾身上前去吻他。Charles在接吻的同时依旧摇晃着他的屁股，轻轻撞击感受着来自Erik的老二带来的美妙快感，同时也觉得这远远不够。Erik想使劲操Charles，把他翻转过来，膝盖抵胸，然后 _ _操__ 进他骨子里去。

 

 

Charles在Erik唇边呲着牙。“现在不要，亲爱的。”他说道，退身回去再次坐直了身体，双手撑在Erik的胸膛上开始了急切动作起来。Charles裙子的褶边不停搔触着Erik的肚腹和大腿，前端因为Charles自己的阴茎而撩起了一点点，另外也使得这看起来像是Charles正坐在Erik的膝盖上而不是骑着他的老二。

 

 

Erik的大手固定在Charles的臀部上，说是引导，其实更多的是支撑着对方。他猛地抽插，尽可能地把自己深埋入Charles的紧热里。Charles则稳健地动作着，Erik在这堆砌起的快感中几乎无法思考。他伸手到裙子底下把握住Charles的阴茎，使得Charles一喘，包裹着他猛然抽紧。Erik让他头部再次低下，他眼睛紧闭，嘴巴大张着发出一声哭吟。Erik持续顶弄着Charles，并试图配合他的节奏。

 

 

 “操，Erik。”Charles大喘出声。Erik顶弄得更快了，Charles向前倒去，在射出来前一手抓住了Erik的肩膀，湿热打在了Erik的肚腹还有大腿之上。Erik忍了过去，节奏却因Charles在阴茎上的抽紧而有点颤抖不稳。

 

 

Erik抓紧了Charles的屁股，倒了一转让Charles躺倒，双膝向上，以Erik的胸腹为支撑。然后他又顶了进来，开始恣意操干Charles，他们肌肤相撞发出的淫秽之音充斥着袁本安静的房间。

 

 

 “快点，Erik，”Charles说道，他的脚踝在Erik背后相勾，伴着每一次顶弄与Erik相触。“射出来。”

 

 

Charles再次全身绷紧，而Erik又猛地撞了一次，追击着体内不断堆砌而起的快感直到他终于破功射了出来，四肢颤抖着倒在Charles的身上。

 

 

当Erik觉得自己终于能再次呼吸了的时候，他起身从Charles的体内退了出来，并抽出得十分小心，然后在Charles身边躺下。

 

 

 “操，“Erik说，各种意义上的。

 

 

Charles大笑。他把自己撑坐起来，因疼痛微微瑟缩了一下，然后低头对着Erik嘻嘻笑着。

 

 

 “告诉我你会留着这件制服，”Erik说道。“我的意思是，你其实没必要或者什么，如果你不想的话。但是拜托了。”

 

 

Charles低头看着自己，顺着大腿抚平裙子，仔细地审视着它。“我确定我们射在了这个上面，所以我觉得不能把它扔回洗衣房让某些可怜的妹子在将来穿上，这太罪恶了。”他嬉笑着。“再说了，万圣节快到了，那天我可以穿这个。”

 

 

Erik瞪着眼，最终组织好了语言，“在公众场合？”

 

 

而Charles在指着四周前耸了耸肩。“又不是说这个更衣室就是私人领地了。任何人都有可能进来撞见我们。”

 

 

 “我……都没想到这一点。”Erik承认到，这整个过程都带上了一点点更加神秘的感觉。

 

 

Charles笑了，弯腰去亲吻Erik，这一吻相比较他们在做爱的时候可纯洁得多了。“快点，”他说，站起身然后拽着Erik的手把他也拉了起来。“我们去派对要迟到了。”

 

 

Erik抹起一些已经干了的射在他胸膛上的精液。“我又要洗澡了。”他说道。

 

 

 “我知道，”Charles说。Erik抬头看时发现他已经把队服上衣脱了下来，走向了淋浴室。Charles转过身对着他，头发乱糟糟地黏成一团。“你来不来？”

 

 

来淋浴室开始第二发吗？当然，Erik绝对会来的。

 

完。

 


End file.
